Musikverein Wulmeringhausen
Der 'Musikverein 1898 Wulmeringhausen ' ist von dem italienischen Bergmann Gaudino Bautista gegründet worden. Heimatort des Vereins ist das Dorf Wulmeringhausen im östlichen Sauerland im Land NRW. Musikalisch wird der Verein seit 3 Jahren von Dirigent Steffen Jungmann geleitet. 1. Vorsitzender des Vereins ist Michael Jungmann. Geschichte Durch Anwerbung erfahrener italienischer Bergleute kam 1895 der Gründer des Muskikvereins Gaudino Bautista nach Wulmeringhausen. Seinen Wehrdienst hatte dieser als Solotrompeter in einer Regimentsmusikkapelle geleistet. Bautista logierte bei der Steiger-Familie Salvino Silva, einer italienischen Familie mit fünf Söhnen. Im gleichen Haus wohnte noch Raimund Silva mit seinen fünf Kindern. Mit den Gebrüdern Silva hatte Bautista einen guten Kern zum Aufbau einer Musikkapelle gefunden. Die ersten Probenabende fanden 1897 statt. Die zur musikalischen Arbeit und Ausbildung erforderlichen Noten wurden von Bautista und seinen "Schülern" selbst aufgeschrieben und durch den "Maestro" arrangiert. Die Musikkapelle nannte sich, der guten Tradition der Gründer entsprechend, Musik-Capelle Glückauf Wulmeringhausen. Schon im Jahre 1900 trat der Verein beim Schützenfest in Wiemeringhausen auf. Zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde der Musikverein durch Abwanderung einiger Bergleute, die durch Schließung der örtlichen Gruben in den Jahren 1911 und 1923 arbeitslos wurden, stark geschwächt. So wanderte der Vereinsgründer Bautista schon kurz nach der Gründung des Vereins aus. Auch einige der Gebrüder Silva verzogen nach Schließung der Gruben. Trotz dieser enormen Schwächung des Vereins durch Abwanderung und den ersten Weltkrieg wurde das Vereinsleben aufrechterhalten. Der Musikverein zwischen den Kriegen Bis 1919 hatte der Verein auch in den umliegenden Ortschaften einen guten Ruf erworben. Die Gestaltung der Schützenfeste in Assinghausen (seit 1911), Wiemeringhausen (seit 1900) und Brunskappel zeigen dies deutlich. Um eine spielfähige Besetzung zu erreichen, wurden einige Musiker aus Bödefeld als ständige Aushilfen auf Gegenseitigkeit verpflichtet. Die vorhandenen Notenhandschriften lassen vermuten, dass in den Jahren 1924 bis 1926 wieder eine entsprechend starke Besetzung vorhanden war. Ab 1931 wurden die Proben in den Anbau der Schützenhalle verlegt. Zu diesem Anbau wurde durch den Musikverein ein entsprechender finanzieller Beitrag geleistet. Während des zweiten Weltkrieges ruhte das Vereinsleben. Nur auf Prozessionen und Beerdigungen wurde zum Teil unter schwierigen Bedingungen gespielt. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg Das Vereinsvermögen, im wesentlichen Musiknoten und einige Instrumente, haben den Krieg ohne Schaden überstanden. Regelmäßige Musikproben wurden wieder aufgenommen. Anlässlich des ersten Schützenfestes in Wulmeringhausen nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg hatte der Musikverein seinen ersten offiziellen Auftritt. Das Schützenfest wurde in den darauf folgenden 23 Jahren ununterbrochen mitgestaltet. Unter der Leitung von Kapellmeister Franz Wilmes hatte der Musikverein 1952 siebzehn begeisterte Musiker. Ende der fünfziger Jahre übernahm Otto Schmidt die Leitung des Vereins. In zahlreichen Auftritten sorgte dann die im ganzen Umkreis bekannte Speiker-Band für beste Stimmung. In den siebziger Jahren kam der Musikverein durch fehlenden Nachwuchs in personelle Schwierigkeiten. Es folgte 1970 der Zusammenschluss mit dem Musikverein Bruchhausen, der ähnliche Probleme hatte. Nach weiteren zehn Jahren konnten 1980 durch intensive Nachwuchsarbeit beide Musikvereine wieder eigenständig existieren. Der Musikverein Wulmeringhausen in der heutigen Zeit Das Interesse an einer Bläsergruppe wurde 1979 von Pastor Heidbüchel geweckt. Er verfügte über ein gutes Repertoire an Noten, die er zum Teil auch selbst geschrieben hatte. Sogar mit Instrumenten konnte der Pastor aushelfen. Die Proben fanden im Pfarrsaal unter der Kirche statt. Von den jugendlichen Musikern, die zu der Zeit in anderen Vereinen spielten, wurde dann 1980 auf Betreiben von Hubertus Schmidt eine Versammlung im Gemeindehaus einberufen, zu der sich auch die Aktiven - in Bruchhausen spielenden - Wulmerker einfanden .Aus dieser Versammlung heraus wurde die Probenarbeit wieder aufgenommen. Da der Musikverein über eine beachtliche Menge an aktuellen Noten und mehreren Instrumenten verfügte, stand dem nichts mehr im Wege. Unter der Leitung von Franz Wilmes und dem Ehrgeiz der Musiker entwickelte sich der Verein schnell zu einem harmonischen Klangkörper. Zu den ersten Auftritten 1981 zählte die u.a. die musikalische Gestaltung des Kartoffelbratens der ehemaligen Könige. Bereits 1984 stellte der Musikverein Wulmeringhausen die Festmusik auf dem Schützenfest in Obersorpe. Dieses Engagement erfreut sich bis heute beiderseits großer Beliebtheit. Im Herbst des Jahres 1984 übernahm Robert Sauerwald die musikalische Leitung des Vereins. Von nun an ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Es folgten 1985 Schützenfeste wie Elleringhausen, 1987 Holthausen, 1989 Alme und Esshoff, 1990 Altenbrilon und 1995 Madfeld. Selbstverständlich wurden außer diesen Festen auch Auftritte wie Prozessionen, Dorf- und Tanzabende, Dorffeste, Festzüge, Kurkonzerte etc. mitgestaltet. Auch Kartoffelbraten, Grillen und natürlich das alljährliche Konzert gehörten zum festen Bestand des Vereinslebens. Nach 1 1/2 Jahrzehnten erfolgreicher Vereinsarbeit konnte Robert Sauerwald seinen Tätigkeiten als Dirigent aus beruflichen Gründen nicht mehr voll nachgehen, sodass beim Jahreskonzert 1996 mit Heike Handke erstmalig eine Frau zusammen mit Sauerwald den Taktstock schwang. Im Jahre 2000 gab Sauerwald dann sein letztes Konzert und auch Handke stand dem Verein leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Ziemlich schnell fand man in Manuela Hesse aus Bigge eine Nachfolgerin, die dem Verein neuen Schwung verlieh. So wurde 2004 mit dem Dreislarer Schützenfest ein Fest angenommen, welches vor allem den jüngeren Musikern viel Spaß bereitet. Doch auch alte Traditionen wie das Schützenfest in Obersorpe, wo der Musikverein nun schon seit fast 25 Jahren spielt, wurden beibehalten. Mit ihrem ersten Konzert im Mai 2002 gelang Manuela Hesse ebenfalls ein guter Einstand. Im Herbst 2005 gab es erneut einen Wechsel in der Vereinsführung. Simon Fischer übernahm den Posten des 1. Vorsitzenden von Gerhard Bartholomä und der erst 17-jährige Steffen Jungmann übernahm die musikalische Leitung. Unter seiner Initiative wurde im Frühjahr 2006 ein Jugendorchester gegründet, in dem alle lernenden Jungmusiker zusammen musizieren und gemeinsam auf das große Orchester vorbereitet werden. Inzwischen ist Michael Jungmann 1. Vorsitzender des Vereins. Den Dirgentstab im Jugendorchester übernahm im Herbst 2008 Torsten Rüther. Konzerte Zum Jahreswechsel findet jährlich das große Konzert des Musikvereins in der Schützenhalle zu Wulmeringhausen statt. Von symphonischer, moderner Blasmusik über Big-Band-Sounds und Gesangsstücken bis hin zur traditionellen Blasmusik sind alle Bereiche der Blasmusik vertreten. In Zusammenarbeit mit Chören, A-Capella Quartetten und Streichergruppen konnten viele Konzerte noch interessanter und abwechslungsreicher gestaltet werden. Seit 2006 wirkt zudem das neu gegründete Jugendorchester bei den jährlich stattfindenden Konzerten mit und seit 2007 die Big Band Besetzung des Musikvereins. Siehe auch: Musikverein_Wulmeringhausen/Konzertprogramme Mitglieder / Besetzung 2010 zählte der Musikverein 46 aktive Musiker und Musikerinnen, die nicht nur aus Wulmeringhausen selbst, sondern auch aus den umliegenden Dörfern wie Assinghausen, Wiemeringhausen oder Brunskappel stammen. Die 46 Musiker teilen sich wie folgt auf die einzelnen Instrumente auf: * 5 Flöten * 9 Klarinetten * 4 Saxophone * 11 Trompeten/Flügelhorn|Flügelhörner * 1 Horn * 2 Posaunen * 5 Tenorhorn|Tenorhörner/Baritonhorn|Baritone * 3 Bässe * 6 Schlagzeuger Da die meisten Musiker zwei oder drei Instrumente beherrschen, ist es auf Festen und Feierlichkeiten möglich, in einer Big-Band-Besetzung mit vier Posaunen, vier Trompeten, fünf Saxophonen sowie einer kompletten Rhythmusgruppe und Gesang zu spielen. Repertoire Das Repertoire umfasst eine ganze Reihe unterschiedlichster Stücke, angefangen mit der traditionellen Blasmusik, wie Marsch, Polka und Walzer *''Astronauten-Marsch'', Mein Regiment, Hoch Heidecksburg, Fliegermarsch, Kannst du Knödel kochen, Wir sind Kinder von der Eger, Egerland-Heimatland, Wenn der Wein blüht, Schneewalzer, Wiesenblumen, Finkenwalzer über die Tanzmusik, zu der moderne Stücke genauso gehören, wie Potpourris und Schlager * Narcotic, Westerland, Summer of ’69, The Final Countdown, In Junkers Kneipe, Schunkelparade, Willkommen an Bord, Anita, Ein Festival der Liebe, Joana, Italienische Sehnsucht bis hin zur konzertanten Blasmusik, wie beispielsweise Soundtracks aus Filmmusik, Musicals, Opern und Ouvertüren * Fluch der Karibik, The Eve Of The War, Fackeln im Sturm|North and South, James Bond, Winnetou-Melodien, Phantom der Oper, Starlight Express, Tanz der Vampire, Miss Saigon, Der Kalif von Bagdad, Dichter und Bauer, Leichte Kavallerie, Orpheus in der Unterwelt. Aufgrund des umfangreichen Repertoires und der Flexibilität in der Besetzung ist es dem Musikverein möglich viele verschiedene Feste und Feierlichkeiten musikalisch zu gestalten und zu untermalen: * Festmusik auf Schützenfesten * Unterhaltungsmusik auf Dorfesten, Geburtstagen, Hochzeiten und ähnlichen Feierlichkeiten * Choral- und Kirchenmusik an Prozessionen und Messen * Konzerte / Frühschoppenkonzerte Höhepunkte im Jahr des Vereins sind unter anderem die musikalische Gestaltung verschiedener Schützenfeste. Zur Zeit spielt der Musukverein Wulmeringhausen die Schützenfeste in Dreislar und Obersorpe und nimmt am Festzug im heimischen Schützenfest teil. Jugendarbeit Um die Zukunft des Vereins zu sichern ist eine gute Jugendarbeit unumgänglich. Erfahrene und ausgebildete Musiker aus Reihen des Vereins stellen wöchentlich ihr Wissen zur Verfügung um junge Musiker auf allen Instrumenten an den Verein heranzuführen. Hinzu kommt die Teilnahme der jungen Musiker an den Lehrgängen des Volksmusikerbunds. Jugendorchester Das im Frühjahr 2006 gegründete Jugendorchester bietet den Jungmusikern eine hervorragende Möglichkeit das Zusammenspiel mit anderen Musikern in einer großen Gruppe zu üben. In wöchentlichen Proben bereiten sich die etwa 25 Jungen und Mädchen für das zum Jahreswechsel stattfindende Konzert des Musikvereins vor. Aber auch an Auftritten wie Prozession oder Martinszug beteiligen sich die jungen Musiker. Auszug aus dem Repertoire des Jugendorchesters: * Pirates of the Caribbean, You'll Be In My Heart, Music from Shrek, We Will Rock You, Irish Dream, Irische Segenswünsche, Der Petersburger-Marsch, Dompfaff, Marsch König Friedrich des Großen Weblink Offizielle Internetpräsenz des Musikverein Wulmeringhausen Kategorie:Musikverein Kategorie:Olsberg